Dying of the light movie 1: dimensional brawl
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: This is the movie special to my story dying of the light! Summary: as Adrian helps Goku calm down Beerus he gets a mission from the Supreme Kai of time. The mission is to stop an evil group from bring back the dead from other dimension and timelines, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Dying of the light movie 1!: dimensional brawl

Xxxxx

-Adrian's POV, on board Cathedral Terra-

Right now I am sitting in one of the many confronted rooms on my ship with the rest of Terra team, minus Cress, and a few officers. Cress then walked in with a tablet like thing next to him. "Ok so Cress, if you could explain this mission you couldn't explain in front of everyone else?" I asked as I started to tap the table with my finger.

"Well, there is an army that is gearing up in a alternate timeline, the one are time patrol Trunks is from" Cress stated then nodded to Ivan who stood up. "The thing is one of are patrollers who went undercover there was killed by there leader, before they were killed the last message read 'device can bring people back to life from other dimension and times' and after that all communication was lost, after 2 days another undercover sent us a message saying the same thing and that the other was killed" Ivan continued for Cress.

"That could be a problem so we must think about who they could bring, the easiest way to get from one dimension to another is by going to them all or going in a straight line and I don't think they will go too far " I said to my comrades. "We need a plan to go, what does there fleet look like?"

"We believe they have ships similar to what the Frieza and the Cold family uses, there is also a rumor that they have 2 super carriers almost the size of Cathedral Terra. All they number us 4:1 in troops for some reason, we haven't been able to find out where they came from" Ivan then said to me and I sighed.

"This is gonna be hard, but, I have a plan to see how powerful the people they want to bring back are" I said to them as I put out a hand and a panel with a screen appeared. "I need you to figure out how to make them test the machine thing far away from there fleet and I shall take my leave for now" I then said as I looked at Calafrio. I then used instant transmission to go back to the helm of the ship and I sat in my seat. As I sat there for a few minutes as we flew through space.

"Captain, looks like we won't have to trick them into using the device, they are gonna test it on a lifeless planet soon!" Calafrio said from behind me, he must have warped in and I didn't notice. "I have already gave the crew where to go, all we need is your ok and we can jump there" he finished with a small, evil laugh.

"It isn't smart if we all go you know that" I started as I stood up and looked at him. "I will go with a special patroller I requested to come you may know her, Zatie she's a half Majin similar to me" I finished as I walked up to him.

"What should I do now?" He asked me and I gave him a small smirk. "Train because you need to reach your golden form as soon as possible old man, also contact Whis to have him train Goku and Vegeta" I then gave him a pat on the shoulder.

-about 3 hours later-

I am currently sitting in the hanger waiting for my companion, Zatie. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see her there. She had hair similar to Goku but with split bangs, she also had tan skin. If one was to check her out she would also be pretty busty. She was wearing armor just like Bardock but had a dark blue skin tight suit under it with white gloves. "Hey brother, what's up?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Your back with saying that, you may be reborn of my mother from another time but still" I said to her and I beckoned her to follow. "We are taking the gunmen to this planet" I then said and we got to a large bay and standing there were two Lazenganns(1). "These should do the job, it's not that hard if you put it in the auto pilot they just put in" I said to her as I jump into it.

"All right if you say so" she said in a unsure tone. As she got insides the head like I did the crew opened up the bottoms of the floor in front of the mechs opened up. "Just jump out and hit the auto pilot buttonl I told her as I jumped in and there was a flash of bright blue light.

As I reappeared there was a large ship in the sky, it was just like Cathedral Terra but had the face wolf on it. Zatie then appeared next to me and we got into a crouched position behind some large rocks, the terrain was almost like a rocky wasteland. "Hey Zatie, lets go on foot from here" I said to her on the intercom and she just got out of her gunmen.

"I'm glad to be out of that thing, even if it was not that long" she said to me and we started to run towards where we sensed a lot of the energy. Once we climbed on top of a massive rock and saw the place there was many large white tents with all different types of people in lab coats and battle armor running around the place. The tents were in a circle around a square platform that was about as big as a king sized bed. "That must be it" she then said as we watched.

Then all the people stoppped running around and watched the platform. The sky started to get dark and the platform glowed a bright yellow color. The platform then unleashed a golden beam that went into the sky. As the light faded a man was a far skinned man wearing red armor that covered his shoulders. He also had a black rob underneath of it and he was holding a sickle in his red hand with a giant fan on his back. He also had long black hair. "We need to get down there and stop them from doing anymore of this Zatie" I tell her and I then jump over to the place.

Once I get the ground I find that the person that came out of the machine was talking to a floating screen. People with blasters surrounded me and I got ready to fight. "If I may ask you, who are you mysterious person?" I ask in a polite tone.

The screen the floated away towards the ship in the sky and the man turned towards me. "Very polite of you to ask, I am Madara Uchiha" the now named Madara told me. "You must be very powerful, coming all this way to stop the people from bring me back from the dead" he continued and he then got into a battle stance.

"I am very powerful, but I shall not underestimate you because you are my opponent" I then say and I got a smirk from him as the machine powered up again. I sent a blast to destroy it but Madara blocked it with a wooden wall.

"Seems I still have Hashirama's DNA inside of me" he then said and I was then joined by Zatie who blasted some of the enemies away.

"So this is who they brought to take over the multiverse?" She asked out loud. The platform sent a beam of light up again and standing there now was a slim man man in a black suit. He was wearing a black skull mas with tubes coming out from his neck and jaw. "Shit another one is here" she said and I screen floated down in front of the man from nowhere.

After a few seconds the man walked towards us and I immediately felt the killer intent coming off of him, he was powerful. "Hello there, my name is All For One" he said and I bone flew past my head and hit a person in the chest killing them instantly. "You are Madara right, the screen said once we are done here we will be told more" he then looked at Zatie and ran at her.

"ZATIE GO STRAIGHT INTO SUPER SAIYAN 4" I yelled to her and I ran at Madara. "THE MACHINE MADE THEM STRONGER THAN THEY SHOULD BE I THINK"

I couldn't say anymore as Madara shot a blast of fire at me causing me to jump out of the way and I shot a blast at him. I went into Super Saiyan 4 when Madara started to make something big. I watched as he shot black flames at me and I jumped over then, right at Madara. I went to throw a punch as fast as I can and he DODGED IT! WHAT THE HELL?! I kept trying to hit him and he just kept dodging.

I don't think this is gonna end well.

Xxxx

So this is the movie special!

Next time: battle for your life Zatie! All For One's assault!


	2. Chapter 2

battle for your life Zatie! All For One's assault!

Xxxx

-Zatie's POV-

He is tough, very tough

I went Super Saiyan 4 and my Majin powers fueled it. I jumped back and fired a blast. He then jumped to my side and hit me in the face with his fist but it felt like there was also wind behind it. "Who the hell are you?!" I asked with a primal growl.

"As I said I am All for one, hour executioner" he said and he ran at me. I punched him multiple times, sending him flying a few yards before he recovered. "You are powerful, maybe I can take that power" he says as he grows long spikes from his fingers.

"Take my power?" I say as he lunged at me but I was faster this time and shot my hand out, stretching it into the sky as I push him by the chest. I then pull him down hard making the ground crack. "Take that instead" I retracted my arm and I watched for him. Next thing I know he was floating into the sky and grew two more arms as he shot multiple air shots. I dodged but one hit me and I winced. We kept trading blows until he stepped it up a bit.

He made two giant arms and rivet like things appeared on his arms. He then added another two giant arms to them and he dashed at me. I tried to block with my own punch but I broke my hand and I went to kick him but he blocked and I t hurt me. "You can't win, your too inexperienced" he told me and I smirked.

"The next thing your gonna say is 'you should give up and join me while you still can' hehe" I said with a giggle.

"You should give up and join me while you still can" he did and froze for a split second, I just need one.

"KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 10!" I screamed and fired a red kamehameha at him. He blocked but I pushed him back into a giant rock, causing it to collapse on top of him. "There...take that...why does it feel like my energy is being sapped?" I asked my self as I took a few deep breaths. "I can't maintain Super Saiyan 4 much longer dammit" I said out loud and I shot more blasts into the rubble as some of it moved.

"HEY ADRIAN!" I yelled out loud and I felt the ground rumble. I looked over and I say a giant blue figure standing near where Adrian was. 'Never mind he can't help me, i need to do this on my own...Zack I wished is said goodbye to you' I thought as I fell out of my Super Saiyan 4 form.

'Zatie I need data on that machine, can you try and get me any?' Adrian's voice came through my head.

'I can't maintain my Super Saiyan 4 form'

'DAMMIT...you too?' He asked me.

'Yeah but I subdued All For One I believe' I said as other flew towards the platform and I noticed that there was a console. 'I have that hard drive that was in the gunmen' I said as I plugged it into a port hole and I pressed a download button, but then it activated again. 'ITS ACTIVATING' I yelled in my head.

'WELL DEAL WITH IT IM GONNA DIE IF I DONT PAY ATTENTION OK'

'What's wrong?'

'I CANT EVEN MAINTAIN MY SUPER SAIYAN 2 FORM AND THIS MADARA GUY KEEPS GETTING STRONGER' he yelled mentally, this is one of the first times I've ever seen him lose his shit, the only other time is when Cress got captured by Towa.

As the light faded a tan skinned man was standing there wearing a white robe that had flames at the bottom. He also had on a green vest underneath and blue pants. He stood about 5'8 and had bright blond hair framing his face. Under his hair was some sorta headband. Before I could do anything instead of a screen a man appeared.

It was Demigra!

"Hello there Minato Namikaze, I am one of the people responsible for bring you here" he said in a tone that made me sick. "You must have a lot of questions but all will be answered in time, first we must take care of some business" he said out loud to him as he waved his staff slowly in front of him and the man just stood there. "Kill her" was all he said next and the Minato did move.

"It seems like you want me to help evil" Minato said calmly and my eyes widened. "You tried to use some sorta Genjutsu to make me do it too" he then said as he powered up a ball of blue energy that felt raw.

Pure raw energy, something I've never felt like this.

'Adrian, back up is here!' I thought until I turned my head to see All For One standing there. 'Shit'

Xxxxx

Wow was this odd to write, AFO (All For One) is powerful but I've never seen him fight or anything so I'm just going off the wiki. But I was exited to bring in Minato because a lot of fan fictions don't use him or Jiraiya when it's a cross over, we'll maybe Jiraiya.

Next chapter: Susanoo vs Golden great ape! And the ultimate sacrifice!


	3. Chapter 3

Susanoo vs Golden great ape! And the ultimate sacrifice!

Xxxxx

-Adrian's POV, right after Minato's appearance-

'Damn this Madara guy is strong' I thought as I fell to one knee and I looked up at the giant blue figure. 'And my power is getting drained'I continued my thoughts.

"Your a good opponent but I did hope for more" Madara said as he went to bring his giant sword down but I jumped away. I made a power balls and I tossed it into the sky as I went super Saiyan. I slowly started to transform and Madara sat there and waited for me to get up in my form.

"Listen Madara, Your still gonna lose" I said in a deep horse voice. "We have back up now!" I then growled as I jumped at him and fired a large blast of energy out of my mouth. I Madara blocked it with his sword and I knocked it away and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Lets see how much this can withstand Madara" I then say as i started to squeeze but I didn't notice his third arm flipped the sword to going forward. I saw the Susanoo start to crack but I got stabbed in the gut.

"Damn that hurt" I growled as the stab wound started to glow blue as I healed it, a trick I picked up from Shin. I punched Madara multiple times and I cracked the Susanoo more but he got a few good hits on me. I continued to hit him as much as I could but I was losing power fast with healing myself, those extra arms are a problem. I then picked up a bolder and threw it at Madara. I kept doing this until I got a new idea.

I have a idea

I then focused my energy and turned into Super Saiyan 4. It didn't last long as I got knocked down to my Super Saiyan 2 form. 'This will have to do the'

"Kaio-ken!"

I then got a red aura around my gold aura and I put my hands in front of me and put my hands in front of me. "BIG BANG GALICK CANNON" I yelled and a fired a large purple beam at Madara and I took out the Suasanoo's lower half. I watched as Madara jumped at me from the construct and prepaid to fire a blast at me.

"TIMES 5!"

I then pushed power to my fist and I jumped at Madara as he shot a fire ball at me. I went through the blast of fire with a wince as I felt my skin get singed.

"TIMES 10"

I punched Madara in the stomach and I kept going forward. "SAYIAN FIST" I then yelled and I pushed him into the ground and next thing I know I was back at base where the reviving machine. Madara was on the ground coughing up blood.

'Adrian, can you here me?" A voice said in my head. "It's Elder Kai, you need to type in to get the downloaded out of there before Zatie gets killed, she's fighting Demigra and the other guy!' He then said as I tried to move but I fell to my knees and fell out of Super Saiyan 2.

'I took the Kaio-ken to far, I need back up' I then said and I looked up. 'THE SHIP, it's draining energy from us!' I thought to him as I watched the ships eyes glow green, a bright green.

'We can't send anybody because of the risks' he then said and I mustered up the strength to stand and I started to walk towards where the battle was going on. After I got over the hill I watched as a blonde haired man fight Demigra and Zatie fight AFO, I then pulled out a capsule and out came a compound bow. I focused and pulled a arrow of energy out of the air with a grunt. 'Damn this hurts, Elder Kai can you get the Lazengann to are position' I asked the old man and he gave me an ok.

I drew the bow back and I aimed it a Demigra and I fired, it went through his chest and Demigra disappeared. It must have just been a projection of him again. "HEY ZATIE WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" I said as I jumped down and just rolled because of how tired and hurt I was.

"Shit Adrian you look like shit, how bad was that guy" she asked and I just coughed with a chuckle.

"I had to use Saiyan fist at Super Saiyan 2 with ten times Kaioken" I told her. "Madara was coughing up his blood and was dying so he's done for" I continued as I watched as the man walked up to me.

"You beat Madara Uchiha?!" He asked in disbelief. "He was one of the most powerful people from my world and he killed millions!" He then said as he caught me as I almost fell. "Well besides that, my names Minato Namikaze"

"Adrian, just Adrian" I then said to him and I felt the ground shake. There was a MASSIVE pillar of light that blinded us went into the air. When we were able to see there was a giant tree thing towering over us. "What in all hell is that?" I asked and I looked at Minato, who had an expression of shock and fear on his face.

"That is the God Tree, or to an extent it's a women named Kaguya, or at least that's what it feels like" he told me and I felt the divine energy just roll off the tree, making me uncomfortable.

I then noticed the Lazenganns landing softly a few yards behind us. "We gotta go Now the-" was all I got out as multiple roots from the tree came up from the ground. I got the strength and jumped back into the air with Minato towards the Lazengann as Zatie flew towards hers. I tossed Minato into the face of the gunmen as I got into the head. I herd a large sound of metal being scrapped and I looked over to see Zatie's gunmen had a root fling through the chest and it started to spread, so she jumped out. "Zatie get in mine right now!" I then said to her and she just smiled and powered up to Super Saiyan 4 and started to destroy the roots as they came at us.

She was covering are escape!

I then typed a few button in the gunmen and it started to take off. "Hey Adrian, we need to wait for her!" Minato announced to me and I sighed. "We can't, she's covering are escape"

We started to disappear but the last thing I saw was all of the villains circling Zatie.

Xxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

The symbol of peace meets the Apprentice!

Xxxxx

-three days later, Adrian's POV-

After we got back I was happy the rest of Terra team was on mission and came back after my mission. Zack wanted to kill me and Minato for leaving Zatie behind to get captured by the enemies. Right now I'm back in the Cathedral Terra, Terra team was dispatched without me to fight All For One who appeared during a timeline and Madara who did the same. I haven't had ya chance to talk to them after Zack's out burst but I hope they are ok. I need to stop feeling sorry for my self and get help to fight this new evil But where should I find help?

Let me ask Minato!

I then jumped up from my bed in my cabin and I teleported to where Minato was. He was in the mess hall of the ship eating a sandwich. "Hey Minato I need to talk to you" I said as I sat down in front of him. "How do you suppose we get people to help us fight All For One and the god tree?" I asked him, I had a feeling he could take Madara because I did kick his ass a bit during my battle.

"I'm not sure, I was told that they were from different dimension maybe we can get people from there" he then told me before he frowned. "And I can get back to mine" he added with a bit of sadness.

"Well, lets go try and get someone to battle All For One first" I told him as I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "We are gonna go to a small planet that I know of to experiment on how to get people" I said and before he could object I used Instant transmission to teleport us

-on some far away planet in universe 7-

The planet is one that is covered in grasslands and some bodies of water. There's only animal life here but it's sparse and they don't like meat. "So Minato what's that power you use, it's so raw" I asked him and he then gave me a smile and made a blue sphere.

"It's called Chakra, it's physical and spiritual energies" he told me. "This is a potent jutsu called the Rasengan, it's one of the best jutsu ever made in my opinion" he continued as I nodded.

I then sat down cross legged and I put my hands close together as I focused on my energy. "This is called Ki, it's basically life energy" I then stood back as I told the him and I then made a ball of ki. "But there is something called divine energy, it's used by the gods in different ways" I told him as I put a hand out an summoned purple energy. "This is energy of destruction, it's used by destroyer gods and such" I continued as I sent it away.

"Well, that's interesting...there's this thing called Senjutsu that uses natural energy to help the user. It enhances all abilities , but you must endure intense training or get it by some other means and you must be perfectly still to activate and it can't be replenished during battle so it's only in a limited supply unless your a jinchūriki, which have a demon in them" Minato explained and turned into a golden version of him with black lines on his body. "This is tailed beast sage mode, if you want we can have a spar with this" he said to me as he gave me a smirk but I shook my head.

"As much as my body is telling me to fight I believe that we must try and find people to help us, so my idea is that we need to somehow cross the dimensional barriers and find them" I said to him as I powered down and started thinking.

"but how are we gonna do this?" He told me as I sighed but then a idea came to me.

"Well, I can probably do it because I have the power of time control down pretty much so now all I need is..." I stopped my self as I slapped my head. "IM STUPID I CNAT BELIEVE THIS! We can just use a gunmen" I then told him but he shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that we could get in trouble, is there anyway your first plan can work" he asked me and I nodded.

"Well...the only way to get through the space I'm going have to break the laws of the universe...are you ready" I asked him darkly and he nodded to me. I then transformed into super Saiyan god.

I also focused my energy and a clock appeared behind me as I summoned my staff that was very similar to Whis uses. I kept pushing my power as I focused on energies outside of are timeline, universe, and I started to focus outside are dimension which felt odd. I was looking for a energy similar All For One and I finally found it...but it felt EXTREMELY powerful yet very weak at the same time. "I have found the point...it's time to travel!" I said out loud as I poked the ground with my staff. "Put your hand on my back Minato" I then told him as I glanced at him. We then started to slip through time and space, it felt like I was being blasted by water!

-20 minutes later, Academia dimension-

We hit the ground harder than I wanted to but the place we landed was a large crater that had a lot of construction around it. The people around where we landed were staring at us in fear and awe, but then they started to run.

"ITS ANOTHER VILLAIN!" One of them yelled.

"IT'S A MEMBER OF THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!" Someone else yelled.

"Well that's not a warm welcome" I said to Minato and he rolled his eyes. We then started to walk as people ran but I then noticed I was powered down from my Super Saiyan God form. Before I could say anything to Minato I grabbed a person that ran close to us to get away. "Hello there Mister, is there anyway you could tell me where I could find someone that can help me against a man named All For One?" I asked him, he was a tall man with shaggy blond hair and tan skin with brown eyes.

"Y-You m-m-mean the man All Might fought?" He asked me and I nodded. "W-W-Well you could g-go a-ask o-one of the heroes around here" he then said to me, I then gave him a toothy smile as I got hit in the head by a rock.

"Hey you, leave my daddy alone!" The person who threw the rock said to me, it was a girl to be exact. She had brown hair that had two bangs going around her face, she also had two red blushes on her face that looked cute. The girl was wearing a pink shirt and black shorts on.

"Ochako, what are yo-never mind that get away from here now!" The man said to the now named Ochako. "Please leave I don't want you to get hurt!" He then exclaimed as I gave him to Minato.

"Listen little girl I don't want any trouble with you, I just came to find someone to help me fight someone" I told her as I walked over to her her and patted her head. She then touched my sides with both hands and I started to float. "WHAT THE SHIT!" I said out loud as she then started to spin me around and I herd Minato laughing at me. Ochako then sent me flying into the sky so I decided to fly and I floated about 3 feet in front of her.

"Y-Your flying?!" She exclaimed as I smiled at her. I herd her father yell something but I just ignored him.

"That's a interesting power you have, it's really to bad you can't beat me" I told her as I watched her face go green. "You should let your power go from me before you get sick" I then said as she put her finger tips together and said 'release' as she dropped her head.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents Adrian, your going get hurt" he told me as I floated over. "Oh, and your still in your Kai clothes just so you know" I continued as I looked down at myself and I then patted they robes.

"Yeah yeah I know but I'm fine, oh but by the wa-" was all I got out as I was wrapped in...wood? Minato then was wrapped up to as he let go of the man.

"Disturbing workers trying to fix the damage that was caused by villains like you, combined with breaking the spirit of a young aspiring hero, you are true evil!" A voice exclaimed as they wood tightened around us and it didn't really hurt me but I herd Minato make a painful sound as I looked at where the voice was coming from. I saw man that was made of wood wearing a dark blue skin tight outfit. "You are now in my Lacquered Chains Prison by Kamui Wood!" He told us and I looked at Minato.

"So you want him or want me to handle this?" I asked him as Minato looked at me.

"Rock, paper, scissors over it?"

"They have that where you come from, well sure then" I said back as I broke my arm free with ease an Minato broke his free with some resistance. "All right lets do this then!" I said as I held out my fist and Minato did the same.

"Don't act like I'm not here" Kamui said to us in disbelief as we ignored him.

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"SHOOT"

I came out on top with paper as Minato used rock.

"Alrighty then...Kaioken times 5!" was all said as I broke out of the wood. I then rushed at Kamui Wood and I punched him, Kamui then hit me with a wood punch as he flew back and stretched his hand. It hit me but it didn't hurt that much. I then flew at the flying Kamui and I kicked him down to the ground, I then put my foot on but head as I pushed hard on it. "Wow your pretty weak, give up or I'll crush your walnut skull" I growls at him and I herd him grunt. I laughed as I picked him up by the throat with one hand and I started to crush it slowly. "I think you'll give up now if I crush your throat!" I laughed out as I squeezed harder.

"That's not nice of you Adrian, you know" Minato said to me with a disappointing tone. I rolled my eyes and I eased my grip on his throat, or at least that's what I tried to do but I was blasted by a VERY strong punch that sent me out of the Kaioken x5 and into the ground making me skip a few times.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here"

As I got up I felt the same power I was feeling when I looked for someone to help me defeat All For One. The man was wearing yellow pants and had bandages all over his body, there was a large blood stain on his left side that looked painful. "You...I felt your energy!" I said as I jumped back up and I got excited.

"Adrian, we can't stay here any longer lets grab him and go!" Minato said to me and I glared at him.

"You don't understand, I don't get for a fight anymore!" I said to him as I powered right up to Legendary Super Saiyan, gaining 2 feet on him.

"Your a big guy all right, I ask you to surrender peacefully and you won't get hurt" All Might said to me and I flipped him off.

"You have my blood boiling!" I said loudly as I rushed at him.

"Texas smash!"

All Might threw a punch at me that had a lot of air pressure behind it and I powered through it but I got moved back a bit. I then charged at him and I grabbed him by the arm and tossed him in the air. He then sent another punch of air at me and I dodged but I then got a punch right to the stomach by All Might. I coughed up some blood as I was sent flying and All Might then yelled as he sent a punch down from above me.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

He hit me with another punch that was similar to the first but it had a bit more power. I then took the hit and I put my hand out in front of me. "

It was so powerful when I hit the ground it cracked and caused a small crater to form. It was so strong it felt like my bones were being cracked! Once it was finished I stood up and I was out of my legendary form, the trip must have taken more out of me than I thought. "Listen here villain I'm giving you once last chance for you and your friend to give up, or else this is gonna get dirty" All Might said as smoke started to pour off of him. I saw that he was actually a few inches smaller than before and that he was struggling to talk a bit too.

"Your bluffing, but I need you at full strength to fight All For One" I told him as I walked up to him. "But I didn't go all out even though I wanted to, it's taking a lot for me to not fight you still" I said as Minato walked up to me and All Might.

"You said tha-" was all All Might could say as he coughed up a lot of blood and with a poof of smoke he transformed into a skeleton of a man with shaggy blonde hair. "Shit, can we go somewhere else to talk, no one really knows of this form" he then said as he gave us a smile. Minato gave me a look of disbelief that said 'this is the guy you wanted us to find?'.

"Ok just tell me where we are going so I can get us there faster" I said with a eye smile as I summoned my staff again.

"Young Uraraka! I know that your still here! You can come with us because we are going back to U.A" All Might then said as Ochako made a surprised sound and came out from behind some construction equipment. "Oh and one more thing, I'm trusting you two because this is about All For One" All Might said darkly as I nodded to him and once Ochako came over to us I had them all put there hands on my shoulders and back. "Take us to U.A" All Might then said to me as I rolled my eyes.

"You act like I know"

"Oh yeah sorry!"

Xxxx

So All Might is going to join Adrian and Minato, but he won't be the only one to join him.

I don't own bnha!


End file.
